


Just Another Night for Another Immortal

by Lemon_N_Lime



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_N_Lime/pseuds/Lemon_N_Lime
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness buys you a drink and starts a friendly conversation until it escalates into a therapeutic session before he administers the mind wiping drug. Unfortunately for him you have the antidote, great acting skills, and a whole secret agency listening behind your every move.





	Just Another Night for Another Immortal

"Hey there pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?" Asked a man with charcoal black hair and turquoise eyes.

You immediately noticed the queer fashion sense this man had. A World War Two inspired coat. The way he wore a belt and suspenders with his pants. "He must have a hard time keeping his pants on." You jokingly thought to yourself.

You hesitated for a moment to make your act as authentic as possible, and made sure to add a nervous laugh with your response. "Um, no I'm really just fine with what I've ordered."

"Come on, just this once. Not like I'm ever going to see some thing as ravishing as you Ma'am." He pushed.

"Well, why not, I mean you only live once right?" You replied with a distinct flirt to your voice. If he was going to flirt with you, might as well join in and catch him off guard later. You knew who this peculiar man was. You knew his life story. Your lives were very similar, but he was yet to find out your true identity. This man's name was Jack Harkness.

The man started a friendly conversation. This trick was so predictable, he wanted to distract you so he could pour something in it. That "something" was Retcon. As the conversation continued, the man then proceeded to tell you about his line of work. The goal of this whole act was obvious, he needed to talk to someone about all his problems, so he decided his only choice was to talk to a complete stranger and then wipe their memory, just to give the illusion that there was actually someone listening. Suzie, his co-worker admitted to this sort of thing. You knew because you were there when the whole event unfolded. The man told you about, losing his friends, how he always ponders about what he could have done. In some part of discussion he told you he couldn't die, how he was forced to watch his family and friends wither away and die off. He told you how he used to jump off buildings over and over again, for the sake of torturing himself, to remind himself, time and time again, that the death of his friends were all his fault.

When he seemed to have ceased his talking, he handed you the alcoholic beverage in a glass cup.

"Almost forgot, here's your drink." He told you.

Taking the glass you passed his remark off as if it was nothing, and continuously thanked him.

Opening your clutch, you pulled out a container resembling an eye drop, counting the drops carefully as you placed the unidentifiable solution into your drink.

"What's that?" The man questioned you.

"Y'know, something to spice up my drink." You explained giving him a wink.

He seemed to have taken, your statement, to conclude you were adding something more "strong". Of course, typical you, you had created a solution to reverse the effects of the etcon and balance out it's chemical properties.

Taking the drink in one gulp, you were congratulated with a "Wow, that was quick."

A little while later, you got off your seat and purposely wobbled on your feet. As expected, he "steadied" you. 

"Allow me to guide you to your living quarters." The man proposed.

"Yeah." You answered in a deliberate slur.

"I think that would be the best." The man told you with a warming chuckle.

Little did he know. . .


End file.
